The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as a cut flower Rose, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Esm Fant’.
The new Rose is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely-flowering cut flower Rose varieties with novel and attractive flower colors and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2001 of a proprietary Rose selection identified as code number 90, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Rose selection identified as code number 42, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Esm Fant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rose by cuttings at El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador since August, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Rose are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.